


sunshine stumbling

by meguriai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguriai/pseuds/meguriai





	sunshine stumbling

“Do you think we’ll always be together?” the words are lodged deep within Killua’s mind. Words that couldn’t surface no matter what he did. Laying back in the grass next to his best friend, Killua stared up at the expanse of sky above. This was how things ended up most of the time. Words were scarce, but understanding was not. Killua supposed that it could be worse, that his emotions could be so sealed up that even Gon wouldn’t be able to sense them. Instead, Killua turned his head, glancing over at the other boy. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, noticing that Gon was lost in thought about something. It went both ways, their special sort of telepathy. 

“You know, Killua, since we’re friends,” the spiky haired boy started, “We’ll always be together,” 

Naturally, a blush spread across Killua’s face. “Of course,” he thought, “Of course we will,” But what actually came out was a short, quipped sentence, “W-what’s got you saying that all of a sudden!?” the silver haired boy sat up, resting back on his hands, putting up the most obvious front ever. Luckily, that wasn’t something that Gon could see through so easily. 

“Huh, because it’s true!” Gon said matter-of-factly, and Killua sighed. “You were thinking something like that just now, weren’t you?” He added, sitting up and facing the other boy. 

Damn, was this guy more perceptive than he let on? Killua laughed and shook his head, conceding this one to Gon, “Yeah, I guess I was. Is that a new ability or do we really understand each other that well?” Killua asked, wondering out loud more than anything. 

“I’m an Enhancer, Killua,” Gon said plainly, pushing his friend’s shoulder, “An ability like that... “ It wasn’t that he didn’t think he could do it-- Gon had an infallible determination, after all, “Well, I think I’d need to train more for that. But what do I need telepathy for anyway! Because we’re friends…” he started, but Killua cut him off before he could continue, “Alright, alright, I get it, dummy. If we’ve got such a good connection, then what am I thinking right now?” 

Without answering the question, Gon moved in, wrapping his arms around Killua and pulling him into one ultra-tight hug. Again, Killua blushed, a moment passing before he, too, brought his arms to close tightly around the other male, warmth pouring out from his chest and beginning to radiate throughout his whole body.

“You were right,” Killua said, voice ever soft. He admittedly doesn't know which it is. “How did you…”

“Don't be silly, Killua,” Gon says as he leans back, shy smile spreading across his face. “I didn't really know, I just hoped you felt the same way! Seriously, someone as smart as you thinking I can read your mind…”

“It’s not like that,” he insisted with a tut, his disappointment in the hug’s abrupt end fairly evident as he leaned back and turned his face away from Gon. “Besides, I knew you didn't get it right anyway!”

“What do you mean I didn't get it right?” Gon asked immediately, perking up and pushing his face right up against Killua’s. He could feel the heat in Killua’s cheek, and immediately teased, “Oi, Killua, are you blushing?!” Sometimes, it was hard for Gon to believe that such a cool guy did things like blush. 

“I’m noooot,” he insisted in vain as he pushed Gon a bit, the action playful and shy. “I was an assassin you know, no blushing allowed.” 

“I don't think that’s true, Killua,” Gon teased playfully, tugging at one of Killua’s cheeks and getting a flurry of fingertips thrown at him at the same time. “You're cute,” Gon decided, “When you blush, you’re cute.”

Taking compliments was never Killua’s strong suit, no matter who that compliment came from. But compliments from Gon were something else entirely. Chest squeezing up in a feeling Killua now realized as pleasant, he let out a long breath before he turned to Gon, only managing to utter his name and nothing more, the accidental eye contact they made stopping his entire world. 

“Killua,” Gon returned, Killua’s gaze alone enough to convey a feeling that he wasn't sure of himself. Had he ever really examined the other male’s face so closely? Shaking his head, he tried to snap out of it, but found a lingering question hanging in his mind. “What was it that I didn't get right?” Gon worked up the courage to ask, wondering if the answer was something he didn't want to hear.

There’s a lot of hesitation on Killua’s part, but he can tell that Gon’s serious about asking. Sighing a little bit, and avoiding eye contact with every ounce of his being, Killua muttered, “Have you ever thought about what it’d be like to kiss each other?” The words came out alright, but the sacrifice he had to pay was brutal— his entire face a shade of deep red. 

“Sure I have,” Gon said so simply Killua felt the weight of a boulder knock him down. Was it that simple for Gon to admit? All the while, Killua had been wrestling himself over this very issue. They definitely came from different worlds, Killua decided. And Gon’s world was one he desperately longed to be part of.

“Does that mean you want to try it too?” Gon asked when Killua was silent for a while, nevertheless eliciting a response from the silver haired boy, “I-i, well, you know, it…” His words couldn't form a sentence, so Gon smiled, figuring it out on his own. “Killua, it's okay if you've never kissed anyone before. Besides, we’re out here where no one can see us, but… If you don't take my offer now, I’ll have to retract it,” 

“Offer…?” Killua asked quietly, the idea not fully registering at first. When it did, his blush was already back in full swing. 

“Do you want to try?” Gon asked, both arms in his lap, head tilted curiously to the side. “Now that I brought it up, I think it might be fun!” 

“Fun...?” saying it out loud made Killua wonder himself. Was it supposed to be fun? Was he taking this too seriously? Just because it was Gon… “Well, I trust you, so I guess it’s fine,” he tries to play off the way his heart is pounding. The silver haired boy moved closer toward his best friend, leaning on one hand as their faces gained proximity. Gon met him halfway, but there was a moment where their lips did not connect, and they were frozen in time, breathing each other’s air. This was certainly different from fun, Killua thought. But it was pleasant, nevertheless. Gon is the one who cut through their mutual hesitation, innocently pressing his lips against the other boy’s with the kind of determination only Gon was capable of.


End file.
